Let's start over
by AllOrNone
Summary: Ranma dies. His and Akane's love is so powerful and so bottled up that they go back in time... to the day they first met. RanmaxAkane


A/N: This is my best Ranma fic ever. Okay, so it's my first one, you'll have to bear with me.

Disclaimer: Ranma and all the characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim ownership of any of them and I will give them back when I'm done.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the last phrase of that disclaimer, I do not remember who does, but it belongs to other Ranma fanfic authors.

" " "

Chapter 1: Here's Ranma

It was over. Ranma had several fatal wounds. There was no possible way he could survive. Ryoga and Mousse stared at him, horrified at what they'd helped to do.

Kuno was clutching Akane's hands, as oblivious to the sadness on her face as she was to the fact that he was there.

"Now that the demon is dead, nothing stands in the way of our...!" he began. He never got to finish as three fists connected with his face simultaneously. He then fell down, releasing Akane. To anyone who was fully capable of rational thought, it was clear that he would stay there for a _long_ time. But no one present was thinking reationally.

"YOU MORON!" Ryoga yelled hollowly. "The closest thing I had to a friend, and I just HELPED... _KILL HIM!_"

"I... I was jealous of him... about Shampoo... but I never... I never wanted him... _dead_..." Mousse said, very clearly unsettled.

Akane just stared at the dying body. "Ranma," she whispered. "RANMA!" she cried, running over to him and grabbing his body. "Don't die! I need you, I LOVE you!"

"A... kane..." Ranma choked out. "I'm... sorry. I... love you..." his eyes glazed over as he died.

"NOOO!" Akane cried out.

Ryoga put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Akane, let's get you home," he said hollowly. He and Mousse tried to help her up, but she wouldn't let go of Ranma's body. "I swear," he said. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure that Ranma's memory gets honored! But for now, there's nothing we can do..."

" " "

It was a slow trio that made their way to the Tendo household. Akane appeared to be having worse eyesight than Mousse on a GOOD day. Twice Ryoga and Mousse barely saved her from getting hit by cars. 

"Oh hello, Aka..." Kasumi began as the trio walked in through the door, but she was silenced by a look from Ryoga.

"Don't... say... anything..." Ryoga growled out, as he and Mousse carried her toward the stairs.

Once they got to her room, Mousse and Ryoga gently set Akane down on her bed.

_Ranma,_ she thought. _I wish... I wish that we could have... I loved you. Why did you have to die!_ Right then it fully hit her that he was gone. So wracked was she with grief, that she started crying.

" " "  
" " "

Nabiki looked into her younger sister's room in concern. _What's with her?_ she wondered. _She's been like this since she woke up this morning._ "Hey, Akane," she said.

"Go away Nabiki," Akane said through her tears.

"Dad wants to talk to us."

"Whatever," Akane said. "I don't care. I already know what he's going to say, anyways."

"But..."

"NO!" Akane yelled, jumping up and slamming the door in Nabiki's face.

_What's her problem?_ Nabiki wondered, rubbing her nose and belly. _Ow... that door hurts..._

"Ranma..." Akane said, turning so fast that her hair whipped against her cheek. She stared out the window at the cloudy sky. She could almost swear she saw Ranma's face in the sky. She could even hear his voice...

Wait! She _could_ hear his voice, or at least his female form's voice! This wasn't a memory. She looked down and saw Ranma, in female form, fighting against a panda.

She ran out her room, hardly daring to believe it. In the kitchen she grabbed the kettle of hot water and ran out into the yard. She threw the water over the combatants.

"What the..." Nabiki said in confusion.

"Oh, Ranma, it IS you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

Everyone froze and stared at Akane and Ranma.

Ranma froze, too. _Okay, this is _not_... what happened last time!_ he thought.

"Umm... Akane?" he said.

"Wait a minute!" Nabiki yelled at Ranma, trying to bring what was happening in front of her back to a plane that she understood. "How do you know her name?"

"Uhh... we've been... dating... in secret... for the past two years..." Ranma bluffed.

Nabiki stared. "Wow, you weren't kidding?" she said to Akane. "You really did know Dad was gonna tell us about the whole fiancee thing, didn't you?"

Akane stared at Nabiki. In fact, now that she thought about it...

She felt her hair. It was long again. More accurately, the length that it had been before Ryoga had accidentally cut it.

"Uhh... yeah. Ranma told me about it... last week..." she bluffed, catching on.

"How would he know?" Ranma's father asked.

"I've read some of your journals while you slept," retorted Ranma, feeling more and more at ease with the bluff.

Mr. Saotome froze. _This is _not_ good, I've got to make sure he doesn't know anything he shouldn't. If Tendo finds out about Kuonji, I'm _dead

"Though what surprised me was when I read about Ukyo Kuonji..." Ranma began.

"Uhh, uh, uh maybe we should explain about the curses!" Genma quickly said, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Yes, explain how one minute you're a panda, the next you're human," Mr. Tendo said, staring at his old friend.

"Well, uhh..." Genma began, not really knowing how to explain.

"The legendary training ground of the accursed springs..." Ranma said. "It's filled with a bunch of spring-fed pools, and if you fall into one, you're cursed to turn into the first thing that drowned there. My +cough+ idiot +cough+ pop fell into the spring of the drowned panda, and then knocked me into the spring of the drowned girl"

"I couldn't have put it better myself!" Genma said ostentatiously and proudly.

"That sounds like a bad cough, Ranma," Mr. Tendo said, oblivious to the word hidden in it. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No, just had something catch in my throat. And of course you couldn't have put it better yourself, pop, you couldn't have put it at all!"

"Oh, Ranma," Akane said. Amused, she kissed him.

Everyone stared at them again.

"Well," declared Soun, breaking the silence. "It seems safe to say who Ranma's chosen..."

"You might want to let him go, Akane," interupted Nabiki. "He's turning an interesting shade of blue," she added, trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

Akane pulled back from Ranma, embarrassed. Then they kissed again.

"You know, Akane," Ranma said as they broke apart again.

"What?" she asked.

"We, uh... well..." Dropping his voice further, he said "Given what we know of the next few years, and how hectic they're gonna be..."

"Are you trying to say what I think you are?"

"Well..." Ranma stammered. "Maybe we should just... tonight... and..." he trailed off.

Akane frowned. She still wasn't completely sure that it all wasn't a dream, and was terrified that Ranma might just dissapear in her arms, or worse suddenly transform into Kuno! Then she remembered how the kisses had felt and smiled. "I understand, Ranma," she told him. "Yes."

"Uhh... yes... what?" said Soun and Nabiki in unison.

Akane looked at them. "We want to get married tonight!" she told them. "What?" she said as Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Genma all face-faulted.

" " "

The wedding ceremony was uneventful.

"Get back here with that food, pop!" Ranma yelled, throwing a cement block at his old man.

Mostly.

"Where do you think you are _going_, Nabiki?" asked Akane, venom dripping from her voice as Nabiki tried to hide the wheel of tickets behind her back.

"Umm... taking the trash out?" Nabiki stammered.

"I didn't know that trash looked like a ticket wheel."

Okay, so it was a little hectic, but compared to their _last_ wedding ceremony it was uneventful. At least there weren't any bombs.

" " "

"Say, Akane?" Ranma said as he looked around the room.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"During school tomorrow, when they all attack you..." he said, carefully.

"Oh $#, I forgot about that!" she said.

"Well, since we're married and all..."

"They're not going to give us a chance to explain, Ranma. And even if they do, it's not likely to stop them," Akane pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Well, then, this time, do you want my help fighting them off?"

Akane smiled at him. She felt so happy that he was back. She could still see him dying in her arms. "All right. It will make it more likely that we won't be late. Again."

" " "

The next morning, Ranma's father had some news for Ranma.

"School?" Ranma said incredulously.

"We _are_ going to be here for a while," his father pointed out.

"It's the same school Akane and I go to," Nabiki told him. "I'm going on ahead to get you registered and everything, see you!" she called back as she left.

" " "

A short while later the newlywed couple was walking down the street, hand-in-hand. "Don't get splashed by the woman watering her sidewalk again," Akane warned. "I don't want to have to stop by Dr. Tofu's again."

"Don't worry," Ranma answered. "I have _no_ intention of..."

SPLASH

"What were you saying, Ranma?" Akane said, one eyebrow raised.

"I was saying... where's the clinic again?" said the _very_ irate girl.

Akane shook her head. "It's this way, Ranma," she said, dragging Ranma to towards the clinic.

"Well, well. Hello Akane," said Dr. Tofu.

"Hello, Doctor Tofu," Akane said cheerfully. "While it may not seem like it, this is my husband, Ranma Saotome," she added, to introduce Ranma.

"Oh... well... I didn't know that... umm... is there something you want?" he said, very confused.

"Hot water, please," said Ranma.

"Umm... okay... I'll go get it, and then I want to know... about... you know..." he said. He came back out a few minutes later, carrying the tea kettle full of hot water. "Here you go, now about that explaination..." he said. "What?" he gasped as Ranma poured the hot water over himself and transformed. Then he stared.

"Well, you asked for an explaination," Ranma chuckled.

Then the doctor nodded, suddenly getting an idea. "The legendary cursed springs of Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah," Ranma confirmed, nodding.

"I've heard of them, though I thought they were just a legend. Although, you appear to be living proof that they exist. Hey, you two'd better get going, you'll be late!"

"One day," Ranma grated as he and Akane started back to the school. "One day I'll actually walk past her while she's watering her sidewalk... and _not_ get splashed!"

Akane just laughed. "The way things look," she joked. "I'm not going to hold my breath for that day."

Ranma tried to look at her angrily, but spoiled the illusion when he broke out in a grin.

"Well, here it comes," Akane said.

"Yes," Ranma agreed, cracking his knuckles.

As the dozens of boys ran out of the school towards the couple, they sprang into action. The fight seemed a little different than usual, but that may have been mostly due to the boys shouting at Ranma to "Get out of this, it doesn't concern you!" In just a few seconds, all of the attackers were unconcious.

"For crying out loud!" Akane said in mock anger. "Every day!"

"Truly, such a boorish lot," said Kuno, glaring daggers at Ranma.

"Uhh... we don't have time for this," Ranma lied, noticing Akane starting to get angry. "We'll have to talk later," he added, grabbing Akane's hand and walking into the school.

Kuno stared, his brain working too slowly to figure out what just happened.

" " "

"All right class, let's get started," said the teacher when suddenly the door burst open.

"NEVER, SAOTOME!" yelled Kuno. "I SHALL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR FORCED MARRIAGE TO THE FAIR AKANE TENDO!"

_Oh, no, don't tell me Nabiki told him about our wedding! You stupid fool!_ Ranma shouted at Nabiki silently. "Uhh, whoever you are, her name's Akane Saotome, now," said Ranma.

"I FORBID IT!" he yelled.

Akane froze. Once again she could see the light in Ranma's eyes go dim and dark. She could very clearly see Kuno overjoyed that Ranma was dead. Something snapped. "DIE KUNO!" she yelled, punching Kuno in the gut. At least it looked like a single punch. While she had never mastered the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire like Ranma had, that didn't mean she couldn't throw a couple dozen punches at such a speed that they looked like one.

Ranma grabbed Akane's arm to stop her enraged attack. Then he looked on in horror as Kuno opened his mouth and spat out blood. "Somebody call 911," he said. "NOW!" Suddenly there was a rush of movement as half the class made a beeline for phones. While nobody liked Kuno, nobody actually wanted to see him _die_.

" " "

"Will he live?" asked Akane.

"He has several internal injuries and we will have our work cut out for us, but yes, I think he'll live," said the doctor, who then left.

"I nearly killed him..." she said in a horrified whisper.

"You didn't, and they think he'll live," Ranma said.

"I nearly killed him..." she said again. "And if you hadn't stopped me, I may very well have killed him..."

Ranma took a deep breath. "I'm sure it's hard for you to keep the past, future, whatever, separate and remember that he's not the same Kuno that gulp killed... me." He looked Akane in the eyes. "He'll be okay. Hey, look on the bright side. After he recovers, he might not chase you anymore."

Akane looked at him. "I doubt it," she said, doubtful. Although, she did have to admit that someone nearly killing you was probably a good sign that they were _not_ interested in you.

" " "  
" " "

"Akane, could you stop by Dr. Tofu's today? I borrowed this book from him and I need it returned," Kasumi asked the next day.

Akane looked at Ranma. "Sure, I can do it," she said. "Ready to go, Ranma?" she asked.

Ranma nodded. "Let's go," he said. The couple left, hand-in-hand.

"Wait, you forgot the book!" Kasumi called after them. "Oh, for... I'll just return it myself," she said, laughing.

"So, did you deliberately forget the book?" Ranma asked, chuckling.

"Yes," Akane said with a smile.

"She's so cute," said Hiroshi, referring to Akane.

"Yeah, she is," Ranma agreed.

"So, level with us. How far've you two gone."

Ranma glared at him. "None of your business!" he shouted. "And besides, don't you think that's an odd question to ask a married person?"

"Well, maybe, but come on, man! You just walked in here one day, married to the hottest girl in school!" Daisuke said. "You've got to give us details!"

"I haven't 'got' to do _anything_!" Ranma said.

"Come on, you got to tell us!"

"No I don't!" Ranma shouted

WHAM

_Not again!_ Ranma thought. "Had something on my mind!" he said, before anyone could ask why he hadn't dodged the ball.

" " "

"I'm sorry Ranma," Akane said.

"S'okay. I should've been watching and not letting those two jerks get to me," Ranma said calmly. "Besides," he added with a chuckle. "This way, we get to play matchmaker with Doc and Kasumi."

"True. If he doesn't crick your neck again."

"I don't think he will. Pop didn't mention a part time job today like last time, things might go quicker."

"Maybe. But last time you said something wouldn't happen this time, it happened."

"Well, hello, Ranma, Akane," Dr. Tofu said.

"Hello, Doc," Ranma said. "Thanks for the hot water yesterday, you really saved our butts." Akane nudged him in the arm. "Well, mine anyway. Thanks."

"Hello, Dr. Tofu," returned Akane.

Tofu looked at Ranma's cheek. "What happened to your face, Ranma?"

"Little baseball accident."

"I have a balm that works wonders, back in a jiffy," the doc said. The phone rang. "Drat, could you get that, Akane?"

Akane picked up the phone. "Hello, Ono clinic. Oh! Kasumi, yes, I understand. Okay." She hung up the phone.

"Hope the doc didn't hear that, I like seeing things at the _normal_ angle," said Ranma.

"Okay, Ranma, hold still. I have to apply this balm," said the Doctor, coming back in and applying the balm to Ranma's cheek. "There, all done," he said as Ranma backed away, _quickly_.

"Hello, Doctor," said Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up as he froze.

"K-k-Kasumi! What... uh... what brings you here?" he stammered.

"The book I borrowed from you," she said, handing him the book. "And this," she added, holding up a plate. "I don't know if it's a fitting gift."

"Well, now," said Tofu, pulling the cloth off the plate. Tying it around his face, he said, "A mask! It's fitting very well, thanks."

"That's... not what I meant... on this plate" said Kasumi, handing him the plate.

"Oh, very tasty," he said.

"That... _is_... the plate..." she said to stop him from nibbling on her plate.

"You know, Ranma," said Akane. "There's a movie showing at eight tonight. Think we can go?"

"I don't know, is there any Martial Arts-type stuff in it?" Ranma asked, catching on.

"Well, no, it's very romantic. Sorry. Forget I mentioned it."

"You know, it's a real pity Kasumi doesn't have anyone to date with. If it's as romantic as you say it's just the kind of movie she'd want to see."

Dr. Tofu backed up before the almost predatory gaze in Kasumi's eyes, directed at him.

"You know, I could try teaching you how to cook tonight, if you want," said Ranma.

"I'd like that," answered Akane, right before she and Ranma left.

Dr. Tofu knew that if he didn't try to talk to Kasumi, then he was pretty much dead meat. Of course, he was more surprised to realize that he was actually clearheaded enough to realize what was going on!

" " "

"You think it worked?" asked Ranma back at the Tendo Household.

"It looked like it, but I don't know," answered Akane.

Kasumi ran into the house, bubbling with joy. "I have a date!" she cried out with joy. "I have a date! Oh my, I have to get ready! Dr. Tofu agreed to pick me up at 7:30!"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and then at the clock. "Should we tell her?" Ranma asked.

"No, let her be happy. Don't tell her that it's only 3:40."


End file.
